After College Spashley
by Simpson09
Summary: Spencer and Ashlet are thrown back together years later.. with a little suprize..


AN: Flashbacks are Underlined and Thoughts are _Italicized_ ok.

After the College Years

Spencer and Ashley were together for there last two years of high school. When it came time to graduate Ashley went to UCLA and Spencer went back home to WVU. They tried to make it work but after one semester and only seeing each other twice they called it quits. Ashley hooked up with some girl named Kristin and Spencer got engaged and impregnated by a guy named Kevin.

Ashley and Spencer are about to see each other face to face again for the first time in four years. Spencer is a unhappily engaged and a secretly pregnant lawyer. Ashley is however a successful director and flight attendant but is secretly missing Spencer.

Chapter One Part 1: Spencer Intro

It's 6:00 and Spencer is sitting in her bathroom praying the stick turns pink… nope its blue… _how can I have his child I hate him_ she is interrupted from her thoughts when the phone rings.

S: Hello (Spencer says in a groggy voice)

?: Is this Spencer Carlin

S: Yes can I ask who Is calling

C: This is Chelsea, Damian is starting T-ball tomorrow.

S: Oh my god I didn't realize he was into sports.. Knowing his dad figured he be a book worm…

They Both laughed and there was an awkward silence neither one of then wanted to say a word for fear of what the other was thinking.

C: yeah I miss him.

S: yeah we all do

C: But anyway he wants you to come and watch his first game.

S: Ok I will…. _I'm going to have to see her… _Umm

C: No Spencer she won't b there

S: I wasn't thinking about Ash….

S: Ok but I have 2 go Kevin is up.

Spencer quickly hangs up the phone and throws the Test out the window.

K: who was that he says as he wraps his arms around Spencer

S: Chelsea Spencer says as she pulls away from him

K: What did she want

S: Nothing but I'm going back to California for the remainder of my summer..

K: were going to LA cool

S: NO Kevin I'm going to LA

K: Ok WTF I'm your fiancé..

S: No you were Spencer says as she throws her ring at him

K: WTF why

S: I can't b with you my heart is in LA and I should have realized that 4 years ago.

K: fine go running back 2 your little DYKE.

S: I'm gay you idiot…

Chapter one Part 2: Ashley intro

It's 3:00 am and Kristin is in the shower while Ashley is sitting on her day bed looking through some old movies. She looks at one with little hearts on it and immediately remembers what it was. This movie was the night that Spencer told me she loved me. She popped the movie into her old camcorder and watched.

S: So I think I love someone

A: Oh really.. He is lucky

S: who said it was a him

A: oh ok she is lucky

S: so do you want to know who

A: not really 

S: ok what is wrong with you

Spencer takes Ashley's' hands.. 

A: Nothing I'm just … I just

S: Ashley its you I LOVE YOU

A: ………..

S: umm speak please….

A: I … U …. What….

S: I LOVE YOU

A: … I love you to u know that

S: no I LOVE YOU

A: You LOVE

S: YES

That night was the best night of my life

Just then Kristin walked out of the shower with nothing on.. Ashley didn't notice, she was still watching the movie… Kristin slowly walked up behind Ashley…. Ashley noticed and quickly shut the camcorder… Kristin noticed

K: ok what was that all about she asked in a confused voice

A: Nothing… _Spencer_ she said in a guilty tone

K: Ok look I know it was her

A: Her name is Spencer…

k: why are you with me if you love her

A: because she doesn't love me…

k: well I'm done we're done….

Kristin walked out and Ashley didn't cry.

Chapter two part 1: Spencer flight

Its noon and Spencer is on her flight back home to L.A. She was laid back in her seat listening to her I-pod when she woke up to a song that reminded her of the past she was now about to face. Soon after she felt a tap on her shoulder…

She turned 2 see a familiar face…

Chapter two part 2: Ashley Flight

Ashley was covering the Flight from LA to PA and then taking the flight back from PA home…. Ashley was checking in on people in there seats when she noticed a beautiful blonde in a WVU T-shirt…. She tapped the young lady on the shoulder.

The young lady jumped…

A: sorry can I get you anything… _OMG those blue eyes they remind me of Spencer. Ashley get a grip._

At this point Ashley was blatantly staring at Spencer.

S: no I'm ok Spencer said while waving her hand in Ashley's' face. _Wow she looks so familiar_

A: oh well if you need anything let me know… _Like a quickie in the bathroom_

S: ok I will Spencer extends her hand to shake it

S: thank you miss Woods…. _Woods Kyla Woods No definitely not._

A: oh no my name is Ashley D.. just then Ashley noticed the bracelet on the girls wrist _Shit those blue eyes are Spencers I can't let her know that I'm me she hates me._

S: Ashley what .. _Ashley I love that name. _

A: umm were not aloud to give out our last names.. _Good Job Davies you are a genius_

S: But don't you put them on your name tags…

A: yeah but mum…. _Davies I take that back you're a retard_

? Aren't you Ashley Davies editor of California Confessions..

A: no I'm not _Shit don't look at her_

?: ugh yeah you are can I have your autograph

A: sure

A: to a great kid don't let that one moment slip away because you only get one… Ashley reads out loud as she looks 2 Spencer. _Still got it _

The kid walks off

S: I can't believe you _OMG its her wait am I mad or happy_

A: Spencer please talk 2 me _Fucking Kid. I hate Kids_

S: fine.. _I still love you_

A: ok look I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure you would want to talk 2 me… _I miss you_

S: I do…. Did…. Umm whatever just ummm … _Wow she is still amazing looking_

A: Ok look I have 2 go back 2 work .. So how about I drive you 2 your hotel after the flight… _And maybe we can make up for lost time._

S: ok … _Sounds Great_

A: ok Ashley smiled and walked off… _I may just get my second chance._

Chapter three: the Ride after

After the plane flight was over Ashley stopped Spencer before she could get off the plane…

A: I have 2 go get changed but you can come with me….. _I miss this_

S: Ash we just now started talking again…. _God her body is still perfect_

A: Spencer not like that I meant that you could go back 2 the crew room… _God she is still perverted although I wouldn't mind_

S: oh ok… _God now she probably thinks I'm a pervert._

So they went back 2 the crew room… Ashley was finished changing in like five minutes…( she came out in a pair of ripped Levi Straus jeans and a Hollister hoodie ) and they left

A: so where to miss Carlin.

S: I'm going to Glen and Chelsea's then not sure ( Spencer said while looking out the window.)

A: fine its settled you are coming to my house with me

S: No Ash I don't want to intrude

A: no you won't be ( Ashley said fairly quickly)

S: ok (Spencer said with a grin)

The ride was semi silent as the girls went to Chelsea's. Ashley looked over Spencer and smiled

S: did you miss this Spencer questioned

A: every day Ashley smiled

They pulled into Chelsea's driveway. Ashley got out first and opened Spencers' door for her.

S: why thank you

A: your welcome

Ashley tried to hold Spencers' hand but she shrugged away.

S: I'm not ready 4 that

A: ok that is fine I'm willing to wait

S: ok

Chapter four: Awkward Feelings

Spencer knocked on the door and younger version of clay opened it.

D: Aunt Spencer I missed you

S: I missed you to

Spencer knelt down and hugged damian.

Just then Chelsea stood in the doorway

C: "hey Spencer its nice to see you ( just then she looked at Ashley ) and ash." She said in a confused tone

A: yeah I missed you guys

C: well its nice to see you again.

A: yeah Very

C: Spencer Can you help me in the kitchen

C: Ashley, Sean is in the Living room you can take Damian in there

A: ok

S: Why do you ( just then Chelsea gave her that get you ass in here look) Never mind.

Chapter Five part 1: The Kitchen

C: What is she doing here

S: well it's a long story

C: make it short

S: She is a flight attendant and she just so happened to be attending the flight I was on.

C: That still doesn't explain her presence

S: We talked and she offered me a ride

C: Ok just don't get hurt ok

S: Ok

Chapter five part 2: The living room

Se: So Ashley Its nice to see you again

A: Yeah I'm happy to be here

Se: So you and Spence Are you rekindling the flame

A: I don't think so Sean she is engaged

Se: To that asshole OMG Kevin treats her like shit

A: Are you serious

Se: Yeah but don't mention it

A: Will do

Chelsea and Spencer are walking in the room with a bottle of wine.

Chapter six: That funny feeling

C: hey little guy lets get you off to bed

D: No I want Auntie Spencer to take me

S: Ok I will you guys can stay down here and get reacquainted.

C: you sure Spence

S: Yeah I'm sure

D: YAY

Spencer took Damien to his room

D: Auntie Spencer Why didn't Kevin come with you.

S: well buddy me and Kevin we are not in love so we broke up.

S: but don't tell your mom ok

D: ok

Spencer Kissed Damian on the forehead and tucked him into sleep.

She stood in the doorway and though to herself.

_S: I'm going to have a little boy or girl in less than nine months I'm going to be a mother . My child isn't going to have a father._

Spencer was snapped out of her thoughts by Ashley yelling.

_A: _Spence you coming down were watching your favorite Darkness falls.

_S: _Yeah I'm on my way .

_A: _Ok

When Spencer got downstairs Ashley had already poured her a glass of wine.

A: Here to settle your nerves.

S: No thanks your already drinking and one of us has to drive.

A: true .... True I knew I liked you for a reason

S: ok sweet talker you can quit now.

About three hours later Ashley and Spencer were tired and decided to go back to Ashley's.

Chapter seven: The ride The Kiss The Truth

_AN: There will be a few flashbacks and some thoughts._

Ashley was in the passenger seat. She was staring at Spencer driving and quickly remembered the day she taught her how to drive a standard.

A: Just push the brake now start it and hold in the clutch.

S: the What

A: the third pedal

A: no not that one that's the gas

The whole time they were staling and rocking back and forth.

S: Ash I will never get this

A: Spencer don't ever say that

S: Ok so I push this one

A: yes now slowly let off it and give it some gas.

S: Like this. 

Just then spencer started off through the parking lot

A: good now shift

S: ok

Spencer ripped the geers 

A: no you have to hit the clutch when you shift

S: oh Im srry I didn't mean to hurt your car

A: spencer Hunny Im ritch you can't hurt anything.

S: I love you

A: I love you to

A: now get in the passanger seat before you kill me

S: will do

Ashley was pulled from her thoughts by Spencer turning off the car.

S: Ashley we are here

A: Great

S: Well come on

A: You have a key I will be there in a few

S: what no I don't

A: do you still have the key I gave you when I came to visit your freshman year of college.

S: yeah its on my keys

A: well I never changed the locks

S: why

A: can we talk about it in a few I need to go outback

S: ok

A: just go in and get settled in there is a spare room upstairs to the left.

S: ok I will put my stuff in there

A: Or

Just then Spencer flung herself around and was stareing directly at Ashley

S: Or what

A: umm umm umm nothing just never mind

S: ok you are acting strangely

Ashley walked outback to let her dogs in the house

A: Hey Finder. He was a Blue Chow

A: Hey Carlin. She was Blonde Chow

The dogs' just yipped and jumped at her legs

A: hey buddy there is going to be a friend at the house for a week and I want you to behave.

The dog's just looked at her in a dumbfound look.

Ashley walked into the house and saw Spencer sprawled out on the couch watching TV just like old times like she owned the Place.

A: Hey

S: oh hey did you want the remote

A: No I'm fine

S: ok

A: So can we talk

S: sure

Spencer turned the TV off and turned to face Ashley

A: Ok so why did you come out here without your fiancé.

S: Umm how'd you know that I'm engaged.

A: Your dad told me…

S: Oh well umm I told him it was over before I came out here.

Spencer said this with her head down

A: why

S: because I realized that the holder of my heart was in California.

A: Really I though Carmen went back to Baltimore

S: Ashley this is serious

A: I know.

S: So is that a good enough answer

A: Yeah what If I told you that the holder of your heart Never stopped holding it.

S: you what

A: yeah I dated other girls but never once did I tell any of them I loved them.

S: no way.

A: I swear

S: wow

A: oh and one more thing I want you to come in here with me.

Spencer got up off the couch and followed Ashley to the kitchen then into another room.

A: Finder….. Carlin… Come here

Just Then two huge chows came running towards the girls.

S: what did you call them

A: Finder he is the Blue one and Carlin she is the Blonde one.

S: Umm why Finder and Carlin

A: well Finder because remember that Finder guitar you bought me for my 18th birthday.

S: yeah

A: well the Markings on him reminded me of that guitar.

S: ok and why Carlin for her

A: her blue eyes and Blonde hair reminded me of you but I thought it would be weird to name the dog Spencer.

S: aww that is so sweet.

Spencer wrapped her arms around ashleys neck and kissed her cheak..

A: umm we should get some rest.

S: yeah we should

Spencer walked out of the room and up the stairs as Ashley was watching she remembered the night they said goodbye.

A: hey Spencer I havn't seen you for three months I miss you

S: I know

A: So what are we going to do since I have to go back to California in three days.

S: Three days that's all I get with you

A: im afraid so

S: Umm Ashley I think we need a break.

A: what no we love each other there is no break in love

S: look I love you but I can't not see you

A: ok well lets spend this weekend with each other and make the best

S: OK

Ashley slowly whipped away a lone tear and walked up the steps towards her room. As she passed the room Spencer was in she noticed she was in her bra and panties. Ashley noticed that Spencer had a Tattoo on her left shoulder blade. As she got to looking closer she realized it was a Script A. She looked down and slowly traced the S on her inner wrist.

Spencer turned around and noticed Ashley in the doorway.

S: Earth to Ashley you can come in

A: Huh.. What.. Oh ok

Ashley walked in the room and sat down on the bed.

A: So when did you get the A on your shoulder

S: I think it was maybe three days after you left.

A: Oh well I have something to show you

S: oh god not another Dog

A: No you dork look

Ashley flipped her arm around

S: Its an S. When did you get that

A: the night after I got home when we broke up

S: But why

A: I could ask you the same question

S: You answer first

A: Ok Well I knew that no matter who I was with I would always love you the most.

S: Ok well I got the A because I knew that I had made the hugest mistake ever and I thought that getting that tattoo would help me hold onto a little part of you.

A: wow

S: yeah Umm Ashley I really want to kiss you right now

A: what's stopping you,,,, Ashley leaned in grabbed Spencers Face and Started kissing her hard but Passionately.

Things Escalated from there and Ashley Ended up staying in the guest room that night.

Chapter eight: I'm Pregnant

Ashley woke up to and empty bed and the sound of vomiting comeing from the guest bathroom.

She walked in to bathroom to see spencer clutched to the comode

A: Spencer are you Ok.

S: Ashley I have something to tell you

A: what

She said as she nelt to hold spencers hair back

Between heaves spencer managed to get out

S: Ashley I'm Pregnant.

A: What your what Ashley said with a glint of happyness

S: I'm Pregnant

A: OMG I'm I mean your going to be a mom

S: Wait your not mad

A: no I'm Happy we always dreamed of this remember

S: yeah but that was before

A: before what no matter what I love you and I want to be with you

S: So your saying you want to help me with this kid

A: Of course I do

S: I love you

A: I know.. ( Ashley went to kiss spencer but she dodged it)

S: vomit breath one minute

A: Ok miss vomit…

Chapter Nine: 9 months l8er

S: Oh god Ashley It hurts

A: spencer it will be okay just breath

S: make them give me the fucking epedural.

A: they can't your to far in.

S: Ashley Davies I swear I'm going to kill you..

A: wait what why me I didn't knock you up.

S: Just shut up and hold my hand

Doctor: Ok spencer one big push.

S: AHHHHHHH ( PUSHING)

With one final push the sound of crying fills the air. Ashleys face is plastered with the hugest smile and Spencer is exhausted.

Doc: It's a girl..

A&S: Allison Nicole Carlin.

S: Carlin * spencer looks at Ashley with a confused look.

A: Yeah that is your last name

S: Well I was thinking you would give her your last name

A: My last name I would love to

A: Allison Nicole Davies..

S: Sounds perfect

A: No you know what sounds perfect

S: What?

A: Spencer Marie Davies

S: Yeah that does sound good

At that moment Ashley got down on one knee

A: Spencer Carlin I know you just went through one of the most painfull moments of your life. I also know that this isn't really the right time for this but when is it ever with us. I just gave your… our beutifull daughter my last name and now im asking you Spencer Carlin will you share my name and marry me.

S: Yes Yes Yes why would I say no to that.

A: You just made me the happiest person on earth.

S: Spencer and Ashley kissed then looked down at there beautiful baby girl.

Chapter 10: Some Things Never Change and Some Do

It's 2 am and only a week after the girls brought Allison home.

* Cries from Allison

S: Ashley it's your turn

A: I got it don't worry

S: Thanx

Ashley got out of bed, kissed Spencer and walked to the nursery beside there room.


End file.
